


Certain Things

by WriterJunkie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: Short for cash, Laura finds work in an unusual circumstances, but she didn't expect herself to become utterly infatuated with her current client Carmilla Karnstein in the process.





	Certain Things

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so there are mistakes that I will miss even though I edit the best I can.

 

She hears about it through Lafontaine. How blood banks aren’t the only thing available for vampires and how others, mostly rich prefer more discreet ways of receiving their blood. It had been ten years since vampires became public to the nation and dozens up dozens of businesses grew to cater to a new and refined clientele. So the mention of hired blood bags shouldn’t be so strange to Laura, but she didn’t like being seen as a blood bag no less. Lafontaine is sitting on Laura’s couch, holding a mug of coffee not bothered by the topic of a possible vampire feeding bag for hire. Lafontaine has been open about many things too driven for answers by science and the medical field to be bothered by ethics, morals, or religion, but they had their limits too. This service hadn’t been one of them.  
  
“Laura?” Lafontaine said.  
  
Laura took the first sip of coffee and placed the mug on the nightstand.  
  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned it.” They said. “It’s just...you needed money and I know-“  
  
“I’m fine Laf.” Laura said.  
  
It had come down to that. The need for money and from what Lafontaine explained the pay is decent enough to help Laura pay off student loans and her rent. The internship she landed with Belmonde new media is great. She' had the oppurtunity to learn the ins of running a media company, but in the last several months the work has been slow and the pay little. The bills kept piling higher than Laura can count and she hoped to not be the intern that has the job of fetching coffee, lunch, and be the assistant for Ms. Belmonde who answers calls all day. But deep down, Laura had been curious.  
  
“You sure? You look a little freaked out Frosh.” Lafontaine said.  
  
There had been a lot to think about. How safe was the job? Does she get to choose who to work with? Is any of this legal? Lafontaine would know, they work in the science field, presumably with anything supernatural. They had worked with vampires before, studied them and had many business transactions with them. Lafontaine would know more about businesses than Laura. Lafontaine presented her a business card.  
  
“This is a more established business.” Lafontaine said. “Think it over before you call.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks Laf.” Laura said, reading over the card.  
  
Lafontaine stood.  
  
“I have a few more reports to write on my research. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lafontaine said.  
  
Laura walked them out and they said their goodbyes then Laura sat on the couch, her coffee untouched and her mind reeling on that card.  
  
  


***  
  
  


 

She kept her cool during the first half of her shift. Then Ms. Belmonde announced how she’ll be having a gala in celebration of buying shares with a company what turned out to be a synthetic blood beverage company. And how she’ll be having an important meeting in two weeks with the CEO and chairman, who both happen to be vampires, as Laura had been sure to do her research and pay attention to the news reports that show more and more vampire run companies sprouting out into multimillionaires.  
  
“Are you alright?” Danny said, eyeing her from across the table.  
  
Laura finished pouring sugar into her coffee and put on the cap.  
  
“You look tense.”  
  
Laura smiled. Danny worked as a reporter for Ms. Belmonde. She had been the first friendly worker to approach Laura and help her during the first weeks of her internship.  
  
“You aren’t freaked by the company party are you?” Danny said.  
  
Danny had been the common people who were distrustful of vampires. Laura didn’t know where to be on the fence, but the public had been torn between accepting and utterly repulsed by such monsters.  
  
“No, no I have a lot on my mind.” Laura said.  
  
And that had been part of the truth. How she had been thinking of her job, car notes that needed to be paid, rent, and again that damn vamp service she had been debating to do research on. She kept the card in her purse, but she wouldn’t show Danny such a thing. She wouldn’t understand and try to talk her out of it because she has always been the protective type. Danny doesn’t press anymore and took a bite of her breakfast sandwich. Laura is relieved she can avoid that awkward conversation.  
  


 

***  
  
  


A long hot shower later with her tardis cup full of tea, Laura settled on to her bed with her laptop open. The card in hand and she stared at it for a moment, going over the number and the name in pristine white lettering;  
  
Vamp Bites  
  


Laura took a swig from her cup and flipped the card over. She spotted the website url and typed it into the search engine. The website has a sleek layout, organized with tabs on the top listening the services, staff, and their contact info. Laura clicked the contact info and spotted the text underneath the fax number is a section titled careers. The letter is clickable and she entered to see we're hiring as well as a section to attach a resume. Laura hesitated for a moment, taking another long sip. Her phone buzzed beside her nightstand and Laura flinched, putting her laptop aside. She spotted the text from Lafontaine and opened the lock screen.

 

Lafontaine

Dinner tonight? I brought take out.

 

Laura sighed, realizing she had spent her day running around for Ms. Belmonde she had forgotten to cook when returning home. Her stomach grumbled.

Laura

Yeah, you know where the spare key is.

 

Lafontaine

Thai okay?

 

Laura

Yes

 

Laura put her phone down and looked back at the website. She hovered the mouse over the contact number then closed out of the browser. Ten minutes passed, before Laura heard the lock click and then the door open. They eat dinner on the couch, watching old horror movies and discussing their day at work and not a single mention of the website, but it's on the back of Laura'''''s mind again, much more persistent.

 

***

 

Laura doesn't visit the website for three days. She's busy running errands for Ms. Belmonde and organizing her gala. A date had finally been decided, but the guest list hadn't been approved yet and there needed to be an approval of appetizers and the main course for the event. Dannny's kind enough to bring her lunch, while Laura stayed at her desk organizing as much as she can and it's another night at home exhausted. She's conscious enough to check the mail. That's when she read the notice of her incoming deadline for another car payment, followed by the notice of her student loans again. Laura groaned. She placed the envelopes on the counter then flopped face first into bed, dozing off.

 

 

***

For once, Ms. Belmonde doesn't have Laura come into the office on a Saturday morning. She mentioned having brunch with the CEO of the current stock she's bought and Laura decided to use her time to clean up her apartment. It's a tiny shoebox of a place, but she had still managed to leave it a mess during her morning routines to work. She swept and mopped and cleared up the dishes before she moved on to laundry. By the time she's done at noon Lafontaine called her, asking if she wanted to come out for lunch with them and Perry. Laura showered before getting ready and out the door to the park a mile down the block and she spotted the vibriant red hair of Lafontaine and Perry at the table. An assortment of plates, cups, utensils on the table and a basket. They enjoy their time together catching up and sharing their plans for the future. Perry and Lafontaine have a much more steady business now and Laura told them how it will be a year soon since she's started her internship and how she's learned a lot about medias as well as writing reports as Danny shared what she made for the company. They help clean up when they're done and Perry had to call back a client. She decided to wait in the car and Lafontaine stayed behind.

“Have you thought about it?” They said.

“It's been something I've been considering.” Laura said. “You haven't told Perry have you?”

Lafontaine scoffed.

“No, she wouldn't approve.” They said. “Just know, wither you decide to do it or not I won't judge. I got you Frosh.”

Laura smiled and pulled them into a hug.

“Thanks Laf.” She said.

There is a honk from the car and Lafontaine stepped back, giving Laura a pat on the shoulder.

“I'll see you around.” They said.

Laura waved to them as they drove off then went back into her car to return home.

 

***

She bought a bottle of vodka on her way back and went over the payments of her bills along with the amount she's making from her internship. Then Laura spent the next hour staring blankly at her flickering TV screen, her mind fresh on the website. It isn't until 10PM when she opened the bottle of vodka and went over what she has left in her fridge to mix it with. She settled on orange juice and took the vodka into the room with her, with her cup. Laura sipped her drink as she browses through the internet, waiting for the alcohol to kick in and when her head is buzzing she put together a resume. She's half way through her second cup when she's done and edits it a few times before opening up the website again. She directly clicked to the contact info and without a second thought submitted her resume. She read over the page stated her submission is complete a few times and exhaled. She closed out and paced her bedroom for a moment and finished her drink. She spent the rest of the night in front of old movies and passed out.

 

***

Laura forgot about the resume as the week carried on. The revenue has been selected. There is now a count of the guest that will arrive. The food has been sorted and the entertainment. Her phone went off during her break, she answered her phone, while munching on her sandwich in her other hand.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Ms. Hollis?”

Laura paused mid bite and pulled her phone away to glance at the number. She put it back to her ear and gulped.

“Yes.” She mumbled.

“My name's Will Luce. I'm contacting you about your resume.” He said.

Laura's shoulders tightened. She put down her sandwich and glanced around the lunchroom. For a change she was alone, Danny had decided to stay and finish the last of her article before her break.

“Are you still interested in the job?” Will said.

“Yes, yes, I'm still looking for one.” Laura said.

“Based on your resume I would like to have an interview with you. When are you available?”

Laura's hand clenched.

“Uh, yes, I would-tonight after five works for me.” Laura said.

“I have a slot available tonight at 8pm. I look forward to seeing you tonight.” Will said.

“Thank you Mr. Luce.” Laura sighed.

 

***

Laura had enough time to shower and pick out her clothes for the interview, but it does little to calm her nerves. She switched between a pencil skirt and fitted pants three times before settling on a cream colored blouse and black pants. She braided up part of her hair and wondered if she should take a drink before leaving. She left the cup untouched when she checked the time and made her way toward her car. She wrote the address from the website into her phone and noticed on the GPS system of her phone that the business had been in sophisticated area. A region where people with money worked and lived. A complete contrast to her mediocre neighborhood. She doesn't have to worry about parking as the company has its own lot. The building is a 11th floor skyscraper and Laura is astonished that such a business as this would be able to score a building like this. The doorman greeted her as she entered the lobby and approached the security guard.

“I have an interview with Mr. Luce.” Laura said.

The security guard typed into his keyboard, checking his screen and gave a nod before pulling opening the top drawer of his desk. He handed her a white card labeled guest.

“His office is on the fifth floor. Just down the hall to the right.” The guard said.

Laura called the elevator and watched the arrow light up before it reached the ground floor. She watched the numbers flicker as she counted the floors it passed. When she stepped on to the fifth floor her hand started to shake. A tightening of anxiety hit her chest. She spotted his golden plaque next to the oak wood door and knocked.

“Come in.” He said.

A handsome man in an all black suit and meretriciously groomed brown hair sat behind a sleek black desk. He sat up, smoothening the flaps of his blazer.

“Hello, Laura?” He said.

Laura nodded, her jaw clenched.

“Please have a seat. Could I get you something to drink?” Will said. “You seem nervous.”

Laura chuckled, noticing that her hands had gripped the edges of her pants at the pockets. She released them and rubbed her clammy palms over her thighs. Will took a seat, but his sly brown glimmering eyes didn't make her any more comfortable. He carried himself with ease and mystic. Laura wondered if he had been one of the vampires the company services. It wouldn't be strange that vampires worked at a service such as this. Humans were hired to feed them. Who else to keep a company smoothly no other than a vampire themselves. Will pulled out a manila folder from his drawer.

“I have to say, your resume is impressive.” Will said. “I assume you know what the company is about?”

“Yes, I've done my research.” Laura said.

Will flipped a few pages of the resume and put it back into the folder.

“Are you aware how we operate this company?” Will said.

Laura nodded.

“That being said, we do check with the safety of our workers and in doing so the client is to sigh a contract that will hold them accountable for any accidents.” Will said.

Laura gulped.

“Accidents?”

Will's face hardened. His brows furrowed together.

“Unfortunately, not all of the clients we see are, shall we say cooperative, but we have precautions. You will be given a business phone. It is how you will be contacted from both the company and the client should you choose to do so. We will track you with it and during each visit will have a guard accompanied with you.” Will explained. “Should a problem arise you are to contact them immediately and you will be given basic self defense lessons.”

Laura's jaw unhinged. She composed herself, brushing a finger through her hair before turning back to Will. He kept his eyes on her, studying Laura and leaned forward.

“There have been stricter rules with the city to ensure human safety and I find it to be important to implement them.” Will said. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Laura said. “Uh, um, I don't need any defensive lessons. I've actually been taking Karv maga since I was 8.”

Will's face relaxed. His brows no longer pinched into a frown. Laura gripped the edge of her seat.

“Is that so? Well, in that case, I will give the contract to look over and sign it when you're ready, but until then I would like to ask you a few questions.” Will said.

“Yes of course Mr. Luce.” Laura said.

Will wobbled his perfectly centered tie and said, “What is your age?”

“22.”

“Are you physically active?”

Laura had been cutting her time at the gym, much too busy to attend to Ms. Belmonde's needs. The recent one being a hiking trip last month she attended with Lafontaine.

“Regularly.” Laura said.

“You might want to start a work out regimen. Some of the clientele can be demanding, depending on the relationship you two agree on.” Will said. “And is your diet health?”

“How-”

“Certain foods give a...unfavorable taste to the clients. They will usually request you add certain foods into your diet, but of course you can chose to do none of that if you wish.” Will said. “However, you will bring in more revenue should you abide by these personal request.”

Laura shifted in her seat, trying to contain herself from wondering if she should be here, having such an odd discussion such as this for a job interview.

“Are you sexually active?”

Laura flinched, glancing up at Will. He kept a calm expression.

“The relationship with the client doesn't have to be sexual, but there are some who are looking for companionship.” Will said.

“No.” Laura sighed.

Will raised a brow and said, “Are you a virgin?”

Laura froze. She felt her face heat up in he cheeks and she ran a hand through her hair.

“No.” She said.

Will nodded.

“Contrary to popular belief, many of our clients do not pay extra for virgins. They prefer workers with some experience.” Will said. “Blood type?”

“B positive.”

“Lastly, what are your limits?”

“Limits?” Laura said.

“Things you will do or allow with a client? It's important that boundaries are set with clients from the start. Then we can find the right clientele for you.” Will said.

“I um...I didn't think about it.” Laura said.

Will took out three sheets of paper then a booklet from another drawer stapled together. He laid them on to the desk.

“Here is your contract that you are to go over and the other sheet is to go over your limits.” Will said. “I would appreciate it that you go over both these sheets Ms. Hollis and send them to me in the next 48 hours.”

“Thank you Mr. Luce.” Laura said, picking up the paper.

“I look forward to seeing you again Ms. Hollis.” Will said.

He smiled and Laura scurried out the office, releasing a heavy sigh on her way out and her shoulders dropped. She skimmed over the first page of the contract and called the elevator.

 

***

 

She forgot about the papers the following day, again putting together Ms. Belmonde's gala. But she doesn't bring the papers with her, incase Danny stopped by and started to ask questions. She's protective and overbearing when she can be as much as Laura enjoyed her company. This time Danny has time to spare for lunch and they go out to eat at the nearest cafe and Laura ordered herself a salad. She's much too anxious to keep anything solid down, between the reservations needed for Ms. Belmonde and the nagging feeling of the contract she needs to go over for tomorrow.

“What's wrong?” Danny said.

Laura broke out of her daydream and scooped up a forkful of her salad.

“What?”

“You're a lot more distracted. Is Ms. Belmonde being too hard on you again?” Danny said.

“No, I have a lot on my mind.” Laura said.

“You're not gonna quit are you?” Danny said.

Laura sat up.

“It's just, the last intern who was frazzled like you ended up quitting. Ms. Belmonde is a bit of a hard-ass, but you stuck around longer than the other ones.” Danny said. “You'll get your break. She sees something in you that others don't.”

Laura smiled.

“Thank you Danny.”

“You can talk to me okay if you need anything.” Danny said.

Laura willed herself to push everything away and enjoyed her time with Danny who goes over the article of the next publication with Laura. And she's genuinely excited and interested in it as she does hope to be at Danny's level, reporting and interview people for stories.

 

***

 

Laura buckled down with a cup of coffee in her tardis cup when she got home. The reading is at least an hour's worth of work, but Laura powered through it. She's careful to understand each requirement of both staff and client. And with the current laws of society, harm or death of a human can be proven punishable by law which can entail on death or imprisonment. Which vampires knew, but had kept that air of arrogance to such laws. The client is at fault should any harm come to a staff, such as basic things Laura has seen in human workforces. Then she's on the second sheet. Laura feels her face heat up as she raced through the list.

The list of limits are what the staff is interested in engaging in or considered a hard limit listed as follows

Sex with the client? Yes

Laura tapped her pencil on the top of the page. She scribbled yes on to the page.

Bitting during sex? Yes

Is the the staff interested in a humiliation and punishment relationship with the client? No

Is the staff interested in dominate and submissive relationship with the client? No

The list carried on to other questions related to kinks and fetishes Laura didn't want to know about as it went on. When she went through the pages which most were circled no, Laura signed it at the bottom and put the papers together. She placed them on the nightstand along with her cup and started dinner.

 

***

 

She showed up at Will's office immediately after work. He didn't spesify a time or need for an appointment when she was to hand in the contract. Will opened the door and greeted Laura, his smile much more friendly, but she kept her distance between them.

“Ms. Hollis, it's nice to see you again. Please, take a seat.” Will said. “I trust you've gone over the contract?”

“Yes, sir.” Laura handed him the papers.

He read over the list of limits while the contract was pushed to the side. He looked back at her with a smile.

“I have to say, your timing is impeccable.” Will said. “One of our regulars had to resign unfortunately and our usual client is in need of our services. There's an opening for this Saturday to start at 9.”

“Thank you Mr. Luce.” Laura said.

He scribbled on a post it from his desk and gave it to her.

“This is the address and the room number. Don't be late. She hates that and she's one of our highest payers of the company. Have a goodnight Ms. Hollis.”

Laura stuffed the note into her purse and left. The rush of fear and excitement flooding through her.

 

***

 

Laura called Lafontaine over for dinner, but this time they cooked and instead of having take out decided to bring it over. In two days she'll be visiting the new client and she needed someone to talk to about this. Lafontaine showed up with containers and they reheat their meal in the microwave before sitting in the kitchen.

“I got the job.” Laura said.

Lafontaine's eyes widen and they put down their fork.

“The...” They watched Laura nod. “Who is it?!”

Laura got her purse from the living room and passed Lafontaine her post-it. Lafontaine skimmed through it and their jaw dropped.

“What?” She said.

“Did you even read this?” Lafontaine said.

Laura shifted. Admittedly, she had been to overwhelmed and nervous to read it other than to get an address. Lafontaine put it on to the table and faced it toward her. She read the same address and room number again and noticed the name at the bottom. Ms. Karnstein.

“Wait that's...” Laura looked up at them. “That's not-is it?”

Lafontaine nodded.

Laura's hand clenched.

“Karnstein as in the Carmilla Karnstein? The daughter of Lilita Morgan? She's-”

“The one of the richest business woman who owns Silas University, luxury cars, and recently bought Napa Valley winery? Yeah!” Lafontaine said.

Laura jumped from her seat.

“What do I do?! I'm gonna see Carmilla in two days and...”Laura began to pace.

“Calm down. I mean we know who she is, so it shouldn't be as scary as a common vampire. At least we know she won't do anything stupid because it would harm her and her mother's image.” Lafontaine said.

Laura panted, trying to calm her racing heart.

“You can do this. It's just a job, remember?” Lafontaine said.

Laura exhaled.

“What did I get myself into?”

Lafontaine put a hand around her shoulder.

“You got this Frosh. Everything will go smoothly.” Lafontaine said.

 

***

Laura spent her days thinking of her meeting and visioning how Carmilla would be like, as they paint her to be on the media. She's definitely alluring and the experiences others have had of her range from kind to a straight up jerk who is spoiled from mom's money. Laura doesn't think about any of those and tried to keep such views about her out of her mind. She needed to be professional and she also needed to be discreet as the motto of the company states. Then Laura panicked, wondering if she should have even told Lafontaine about her, but who else could she tell in case something happens during her visit? Definitely not her father, who would freak out and demand she live back home with him.

“Ms. Hollis.” Ms. Belmonde said.

Laura is met with the glaring eyes of Matska Belmonde and half a dozen other workers. Laura blushed and clutched her clipboard.

“Thank you for joining us.” Ms. Belmonde said. “I see you've grown board of our meeting. Do you care to show some sort of interest while we discuss ideas for our current title page for tomorrow's paper?”

Laura flipped through the notes of her clipboard.

“I'm sorry Ms. Belmonde. It won't happen again.” Laura said.

Ms. Belmonde squinted at her, a steady glare in her direction.

“I should hope so Ms. Hollis, if you value your internship here.” She said.

Laura stared down into her notes and Ms. Belmonde went back to the overhead projector in front of the table. Laura felt a nudge to her right and faced Danny.

“Are you okay?” She whispered.

“I haven't been sleeping well, it's been a busy week.” Laura said.

 

***

 

When the day comes, Laura is a mess. She barely can keep her breakfast down and when 6PM hits, Laura can't seem to find the perfect outfit for tonight. Lafontaine had been nice enough to come over and help, but Laura can't beat the feeling of fear and worry as she tried one a sixth outfit.

“You're overthinking this.” Lafontaine said. “I get you want to make a good impression, but you won't if you look terrified.”

Laura exited her closet with a black dress on a hanger in her right hand and a blouse in her other hand. She groaned.

“I know.” She said. “I can't help it.”

Lafontaine watched her from the bed place the clothes down on her desk then she picked up another dress on the bed. A white frilly dress with her neck and shoulders exposed. Laura picked up another one, a dress with a v-neck collar and a sea deep blue color.

“Okay.” Laura said.

She entered the bathroom and Lafontaine heard her shuffling about. She stepped out, her hair slightly disheveled and into the white dress she had chosen earlier.

“That works.” Lafontaine said, with a nod of approval.

Laura glanced at the time on her nightstand and rushed back into the bathroom.

“I'm gonna be late!”

 

***

Laura spotted the black limo parked in front of her apartment and the driver exited. He smiled, approaching Laura and ran a hand through his short hair.

“Laura?” He said.

“Yes.”

“I'm Kirsch. Will sent me to drop you off for your appointment.” Kirsch said and fished a cellphone out of his pocket. “Oh, and this. Will is on speed dial, number one and I'm number two incase you need anything.”

The phone is a sleek brand new black iphone. She stuffed it into her purse and Kirsch opened the passenger door for her.

“Let's not keep them waiting.” He said.

 

***

 

They pull into a beautiful five star hotel that Laura should have expected to be the richer side of Toronto. Kirsch opened the door for her and led her toward the lobby. She noted the stunning chandler in the center of the lobby and the black marble counter.

“Wait here.” Kirsch said.

He had a few words with the front desk before he returned and handed Laura a keycard.

“Everything is set. She's inside.” Kirsch said. “And remember, being discreet. I'll be waiting in the parking lot.”

He left and Laura stood in the elevator a nervous wreck, twice as strong. She had come this far but a part of her wanted to run away as she still had the chance to. The elevator dinged and she walked two halls down before stopping in front of the numbers 408. She tapped the card against the scanner above the door knob. It beeped and flashed green before she entered. The room is a suite that resembled a lot like a luxury condo with two balconies having a gorgeous view of the moon lit sky and the city. There is a living room with a mounted flat screen TV, a computer desk, and a kitchen with an island in the center. Laura slowly inhaled, willing her racing heart to steady for a change. She heard a door to her left open and she is awestruck to see a beautiful woman with dark long locks, smoldering brown eyes, in a black sleek deep v-neck dress and matching heels. She sauntered over to Laura, her walk confident and steady.

“Laura?” She said.

Laura took a moment to process the situation and blinked.

“Y-Yes, that's me.” Laura chuckled.

“I've heard about my regular.” Carmilla said. “But I didn't expect you to be this stunning.”

Laura scoffed. Carmilla stalked toward the bedroom. Laura hesitated and Carmilla turned around with a grin on her face.

“Don't worry cupcake. I'm just getting my part of the contract.” Carmilla said. “Relax, take a seat.”

Laura watched her enter the bedroom and she stood in the living room before sitting down. She noticed a box of chocolates on the coffee table. Carmilla emerges from the room and took a pencil from the desk next to the living room to sign the last page. She left it on the desk and opened the fridge.

“Red or white?” Carmilla said.

“White.” Laura said.

The fridge is closed and Carmilla approached her with a bucket of ice with the wine bottle in the center and two flutes. She sat next to Laura and filled their cups. Laura gripped her dress, staring at the cups as Carmilla looked her over.

“I um...” Laura sighed.

Carmilla opened the box of chocolates and took a bite. The label on the box had been in another langue and clearly expensive, much like the wine bottle.

“Relax sweetheart.” Carmilla said.

She picked up a flute hand moved it toward Laura.

“I don't usually drink wine.” Laura said.

“You need to calm down somehow.” Carmilla said.

Laura took the flute and watched it swish in her cup. Carmilla finished her piece of chocolate and picked up a cup of her own.

“Will it...make me-it taste weird?” Laura said.

Carmilla took a sip and leaned back against the couch before placing the cup back down.

“A little.” Carmilla said. “Fear has a distinct...favor.”

Laura took a large gulp of her wine. She couldn't do this sober, but would that be professional? Will had been clear on the requirements.

“And you are reeking of it.” Carmilla said. “First time seeing a vampire?”

“No, I...well in person, yes.” Laura said. “And you're also-”

“The daughter of Lilita, I know.” Carmilla groaned. “I'm nothing like mother. We happen to only to share wealth and have nothing in common, especially how I view humans.”

Laura took another swig, finishing her cup.

“I didn't mean to bring her up.” Laura said.

Carmilla shrugged. She poured Laura another glass.

“If you're...”

“A vampire?” Carmilla smiled.

“How can you eat chocolate?” Laura said.

Carmilla chuckled.

“I like the taste, but blood is vital to my survival.” She said.

Carmilla finished her cup and Laura watched her. She had been striking as others have told Laura. The beautiful looks and striking and alluring vibe and nothing like she expected a vampire to be. Cruel and heartless, but Carmilla had been kind to keep a respectful distance between them and keep communication. The perfect gentlemen. With the exception that Laura is to supply her with a meal. She had to drink from her and Laura had been twisted into a conflict of thoughts at the idea of her fangs pressed into her skin.

“You're not scared anymore.” Carmilla stated.

“How did you...”

Laura blushed. She's read of vampires powers and a strong sense of smell had been one of them.

“I went over your limits.” Carmilla said. “I've accepted your terms.”

Laura let out a nervous fit of laughter. The wine had gotten to her. Carmilla brushed blonde pieces of hair from her face. Laura shivered as her nail scraped over her exposed shoulder.

“I need your complete consent before we start anything.” Carmilla said.

Laura bit her bottom lip and shifted against the couch. A finger ran up her neck. The tickle of Carmilla's breath against her collarbone made her shiver.

“I-I...yes.” Laura sighed.

Carmilla kissed her neck and Laura moaned.

“Are you concerned with marks?” She said.

Laura whimpered and shook her head. Carmilla ran a hand down her chest.

“Relax.” She whispered.

Carmilla lifted her left wrist and kissed the inside of it before Laura watched her fangs push out of her gums. Laura's heart spiked into her throat and she heard the buzzing of her blood rush into her ears. Carmilla leaned forward and briefly kissed her before finally sinking her teeth into Laura's wrist. Laura cringed as a prick of pain burned into her arm and washed away as Carmilla had a steady flow of blood from the wounds. The lightheadedness didn't hit her until several minutes after and Laura laid back into the couch with a content sigh. She felt Carmilla lick at the two puncture holes before gingerly placed her arm down and Laura stared into the ceiling, dazed and calm. She didn't know how much time passed as she laid there but when she had been able to focus Carmilla sat beside her, attentive to her current state.

“How do you feel?” She said.

Laura sighed and strained to sit up. Carmilla helped her into a sitting position and Laura noticed ten minutes had passed from the clock on the cable box display screen.

“You should eat something.” Carmilla said, picking up a piece of chocolate.

Laura bit into it and savored the chocolate creamy center as Carmilla retrieved a cup of orange juice from the fridge. She chugged that down. Carmilla stroked her hair.

“That...wasn't what I expected.” Laura said.

“The first time is always a little tiring.” Carmilla said. “I'll get you some water.”

Laura munched on another piece of chocolate. She looked over her wrist to not see a single mark or drop of blood.

“It's gone.” Laura said.

Carmilla gazed at her from the counter and returned with a fresh cup of water. Laura took her time sipping it.

“It's the saliva.” Carmilla said. “It heals them. How do you think we've been able to live so long in secrecy?”

“It can heal anything?” Laura said.

“Well, not everything.” Carmilla said.

Carmilla scooted closer to Laura. She brushed a hand through her hair, giving her another look over.

“Are you okay?” She said.

Laura sighed, shifting closer to Carmilla.

“Yeah, that was...different.” Laura said.

Carmilla rested a hand on the back of Laura's neck and kissed her. Her hand glided to her shoulder and cupped her face. The blaring ring of Laura's phone cut through the living room. She broke apart and raced for her purse on the counter. The screen read Kirsch.

“Yeah?” She huffed. “Yes, everything is fine.” She glanced at Carmilla. “I'll be right out.”

She hung up and Carmilla stood, pulling out a sealed envelope from the computer desk drawer. She handed it to Laura.

“I look forward to see you again, Laura.” She smiled.

“I-yeah.” She stuttered.

Laura collected her purse exited. She opened the envelope in the elevator and nearly toppled over to see at least five thousand dollars in cash. She stuffed the envelope into her purse before the elevator reached the lobby and Kirsch pulled up to the front. He opened the door for her and glanced back at her from the front.

“You had me worried.” He said. “Usually these things last about thirty minutes unless you're both...you know. You okay?”

“I've never been better.” Laura said.

Kirsch pulled out of the parking lot. Laura stared out the window, unable to contain her smile.

 


End file.
